Eternal Flame
by NaomiUchiha22
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha that Itachi loved enough to spare? Itachi x OC. I suck at summaries, just so ya'll know xD


_Hai everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too harsh, ne? _

_I hope you like it! I'll warn you that the first couple of chapters are just flashbacks!_

* * *

><p>Itachi gritted his teeth, attempting not to make even a whimper as his mother ran one of her brushes through his thick mass of black hair. Curse him for having long hair like his father - it was always a mess to deal with and even though he could do it perfectly on his own, his mother still insisted upon doing so.<p>

Of course, this was also a special occasion - it was the yearly clan gathering. Itachi didn't really like attending it, however, as the eldest son of the Uchiha Clan leader, he was expected to make an appearance. Of course, all he was expected to do at his age was stand there and look cute to all the elder women and like a 'strong young man' to the elder men. It was a routine he had gotten used to over the years and one that was always drilled into his head by his father weeks before the gathering was even to take place.

"You don't want to embaress me, do you, Itachi?"

Those were the words that the man always used. It was always about not making him look bad - he never had a true interest in what his son wanted. Itachi let out a small 'hn' at that thought and slowly pulled away from his mother after she pulled his hair back in it's typical ponytail. Before he could walk away, however, she turned him around and made sure that his black kimono was all adjusted - he was sure Fugaku had drilled into his mother's head that he had to look 'perfect'. Of course, it wasn't like his mother would let him go out looking like a fool either. That just didn't fly with Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi knew that.

"Alright, Itachi, you're all ready, so go join your father while I go get Sasuke" the female cooed, shooing her son off toward the front door. Itachi didn't even bother giving her a response and instead made his way toward the front of the house, his father standing in the doorway. Itachi was met by the man's critical eye and for a minute he only stood. His father's gaze traveled up and down until he finally nodded in approval and Itachi moved forward and stood near him.

The two men didn't talk - there was no time for words with Fugaku Uchiha, though it wasn't like Itachi wanted to talk with him anyways. They merely stood there in silence, waiting of Mikoto to come with the baby Sasuke in tow. Itachi prayed the female wouldn't make them wait too long - he knew how his father got when it came to waiting. It wasn't as if he took it out on Itachi, but he still hated it.

His prayers were answered, thankfully, as not even five minutes later the female had made her way toward the two men, cradling Sasuke in her arms and smiling at the two. Itachi swore he heard Fugaku mumble a 'finally' and then the family was off.

It wasn't as if it took very long to get there, for the family was having it's gathering in a large field right outside of Konoha and the compound was not very far away from the village entrance. As they entered the area, Itachi was again swept away by the sheer amount of family members he had. They had to number in the hundreds, maybe even the thousands.

He didn't exactly have long to think about it, however, as he had to quickly follow after Fugaku, who lead him through the crowd, stopping every so often to say hello and allow Itachi and the new baby to be oogled upon. Itachi didn't pay much mind to it... this was all routine to him. He didn't even have to say much, just about how well he was doing in the academy or something of that nature. His family members didn't seem to have much of a way of grabbing his attention, not in the least.

Then, he saw her. He had only been vaguely aware of Fugaku introducing the new couple, who had recently moved to Konoha from another village in the Fire Country. Then, he saw a girl who was pushed up in front from behind the couple and he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.

She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and something about her intrigued him to no end. The thing was, however, that he couldn't exactly tell what it was about her that did so. There were so many oddities, from her bright red hair (which he was surprised he hadn't noticed standing out in the mass of brown and black) to her blue eyes. She looked very un-Uchiha like, that was for sure. Yet somehow, she was one. It was odd indeed and Itachi found his eyebrows crunching in scrutinization as he stared at her.

He was only brought out of his state by his father nudging him, probably a little harder than needed be, and he looked up at the man, who gave him an angry gaze back.

"Don't be so rude, Itachi, introduce yourself"

"Erm... Hello, I'm Itachi" the male said after he recovered from his father's harsh scolding. The girl seemed to blush for a minute and just stared at his hand, but then she was nudged by her mother and reached out her own to shake his.

"Hello, Itachi, my name is Akane" she said with a small smile, shaking his hand. Itachi almost laughed - her name was so fitting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said, reaching over and planting a small kiss on her hand, like his mother had taught him to do. Immediately he saw her face turn a brilliant pink and she slid back behind her mother to hide from the boy. The adults chuckled about it and finally Fugaku sent Itachi off, telling him to give Akane a tour and introduce him to people. Itachi wanted to argue, but the look his father gave him told him he was serious, so he merely nodded and walked off with the girl trailing a bit behind him.

He decided he would introduce her to some of the kids first- there was no harm in that, right? Wrong. As soon as he neared them his older cousin, Shisui, started teasing.

"Ohh look at that! Looks like Itachi has got himself a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm just supposed to me introducing her to everyone" Itachi said, making a 'tch' sound and glaring at the elder male. He looked behind him and noticed that Akane was hiding behind his form. He shook his head and grabbed her, pushing her out in front of everyone.

"This is Akane, she's new, so be nice."

If he thought the female had blushed when he had kissed her hand he had no idea what to call this. Not only did her face turn a bright shade of red, but it crept down her neck, chest and arms too. He frowned and leaned forward, whispering into her ear.

"You don't need to be worried."

Her eyes shot back to look into his and the two stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was mere moments as the female's blush dissipated and she slowly squirmed herself free from him and made her way towards the group of young Uchiha who sat around, biting her lip.

Itachi shook his head as he watched her for a moment before walking over to join Shisui, who was standing around a bunch of males and chattering. When he did, the older male greeted him by reaching out his foot and trying to trip him, but Itachi dodged skillfully and Shisui 'tched'.

"Why didn't you bring that girl over here, Itachi?"

"Because she's not my pet - I don't leash her around wherever I go" Itachi deadpanned as he looked over at the male, who was gazing over at the female with a bit of curiousity mixed into his look.

"Besides, why do you even care."

"Because she looks... interesting... I'll have to find out more about this mysterious 'Akane'" the older male said with a smirk on his face. Itachi rolled his eyes dutifully.

"Tch, as if she would be interested in a teme like you"

Itachi smirked as he saw Shisui glare over at him.

"I can understand your intrigue, however. I've never seen an Uchiha who looks like that. She doesn't even look like her parents at all... maybe we'll have to investigate, ne?"

Shisui merely nodded at Itachi's question and the two of them continued to gaze over at the girl occasionally as their conversation turned to more normal things, like the academy and whatever else boys their age liked to talk about. By the time the two were done talking it was nearly sunset and the girl had since disappeared from view.

Itachi gazed up as he heard Mikoto calling his name and looked over at his best friend, giving him a nod.

"See you tomorrow, Shisui"

"Bye, Itachi"

The two parted ways and Itachi walked back home with his family, his mind wandering as he did so. That girl... why was she so interesting to him? He had never been interested in anyone before - not even Shisui had been so intrigued by one person that he gawked openly.

Itachi was sure of one thing, though. This girl was not ordinary.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? I think is pretty dang good.<em>

_Let me know if there is anything I can fix, so review review review!_


End file.
